marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 3 23
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Christian Ward | Quotation = Everything dies. You. Me. Everyone on this planet. Our sun. Our galaxy, and, eventually, the universe itself. This is simply how things are. It's inevitable... and I accept it. What I will not tolerate -- what I find unacceptable --''' is going quietly, like some mewling child, before my time. There is something out there, coming for us, trying to kill us all -- and I would do to it what it would do to us. Brothers. Sisters. All the angels have fallen, and we devils are all that remains... so I ask you... will you help me '''kill worlds? | Speaker = Namor | StoryTitle1 = All the Angels Have Fallen | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Kev Walker | Inker1_1 = Kev Walker | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Synopsis1 = Taken aback by the appearance of yet another incursion, Reed asks Black Panther what they are going to do now. Black Panther responds that he cannot be responsible for the destruction of yet another world, and asks Reed if he believes he could shoulder that burden. Reed answers no as well. All the Illuminati members choose to spend what they believe to be their final hours doing different things. Bruce Banner returns to the site of the gamma bomb test that turned him into the Hulk, drinking a six-pack and declaring that this is how he's finally going to get rid of the Hulk. Beast confesses his activities to his younger self, asking his opinion on everything. His younger self angrily asks how Beast thought it was fair to bring him and the other original X-Men into the future if he knew that all that was going to happen was that they would die. Beast declares his actions regrettable, and his younger self proceeds to ask him when he completely lost his way. Dr. Strange asks Wong if he is a good man, and Wong responds "no." Iron Man retires to his residence in the Hamptons, lining up a dozen shots of alcohol. Black Panther visits his ex-wife, Storm, declaring that he thought of where he would want to be if he had only one more day to spend on Earth, and that he chose to be with Storm over his country. Black Panther laments his failed marriage to Storm, who declares their tryst a mistake. Reed spends the day with his family, going so far as to intrude on Castle Von Doom to see Valeria. Valeria sees the warning system in his hand and asks him what he has done. Black Bolt goes to the Blue Area of the Moon where Attilan once stood, and with tears streaming down his face screams with impotent rage. However, when the countdown reaches zero, nothing happen. The Illuminati convene another meeting to find out what has happened. Banner speculates that the Illuminati have been wrong all along, and that the worlds don't die when they collide. Reed dismisses this, stating that everything had supported that theory, and Black Panther angrily declares that if they were indeed wrong, they killed a world for nothing. The brief silence that follows is broken when Black Bolt, through Reed, asks where Namor is. Four hours before the incursion timer reached zero, Namor allied with Maximus and freed the Illuminati's prisoners; Thanos, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Terrax and Black Swan. He asked them to join him in killing worlds, and the Cabal successfully razed the colliding Earth, saving their own. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Bob's Gas n' Go's clerk * * * Inhabitants of Earth-9004 Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** Bob's Gas n' Go **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* Midtown ******** and ********* ***** ****** ******* ******** Stark Residence *** **** ***** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** * ** Items: * * * Black Priest's Helmet * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = "OF ALL THAT WE ONCE WERE" • We follow the members of the now-broken Illuminati through their last day on Earth. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}